


A Midsummer Morning

by sapphicqueens



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Melancholy, Poetic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicqueens/pseuds/sapphicqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine loves the early mornings, when the world is silent and serene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a few days spent at a relative's cabin on an island in the Swedish archipelago. I imagined Cophine and the rest of Clone Club spending some time there and this fic happened during an exceptionally early morning.

Cosima has taken them to this cabin in the north of Europe. Or rather Alison has dragged them all to an island – almost isolate from anything remotely close to civilisation – and at first Delphine had been doubtful.  
  
But after laying her eyes on this rather huge cabin with two guest houses, atop this hill overlooking a beautiful view of the Scandinavian archipelago, she changed her mind.  
  
Now she thrives in the calm environment, surrounded only by the squeals of happy children playing in the water and the sound of seagulls shrieking as they dive for fish. She loves the domestic atmosphere; simple yet eventful with all the kids and their shenanigans and the chores of keeping the house clean and standing.  
  
The house is old, having held several generations and is still standing strong. It was open and bright, but not very modern. Only the kitchen has been fixed in the past thirty years or so; women being the only folks allowed to use the toilet since the pump was so fragile. For the rest, the outhouse or the bushes would have to do.  
  
Anyway, it was charming; quaint; idyllic. Every early morning she wakes up, she sits by the water and stares at the glossy surface reflecting the island and the sky; a painting created by Earth.  
  
And she also loves the fact that she and Cosima gets to live in the house just by the bridge, by the boats and close to the murky waters of the Baltic Sea. Every morning she gets to wake up to the view of Cosima sound asleep by her side and the ever so calming painting on the outside.  
  
They all spend the days sunbathing, watching the kids splash in the cold dark water, until their lips turned blue and their scrawny legs were shaking from the early summer sea; this thrilling ice cold water that tempts each soul to dive among its deep green life underneath.  
  
It is what Siobhan calls a "Scandinavian midsummer".  
  
One thing Cosima hates, but Delphine absolutely adores, are the bright summer nights. They keep Cosima awake while reminding Delphine of home in France were the days would be longer and the nights would be brighter, though not as long and not as bright as they would be here a tad further up north.  
  
She loves to wake up at four in the morning only to be met by the golden mysterious glow caressing the cliffs and the evergreens, making the water sparkle as pike and roach would break the stillness.  
  
One of these mornings, Delphine decides to sweat it out in the sauna. Waking up at the break of dawn, she gets up and turns the sauna heater on; making herself a cup of coffee meanwhile.  
  
Undressed and sitting on just a towel, nude as the day she was born, the door is pulled open, revealing a rather tired brunette with heavy dreadlocks in a bun and Delphine's silk robe wrapped around her.  
  
"Delphine?" Cosima yawns, eyes widening at the sight of the blonde soaking up the steam. Delphine smiles, nods, invites her in and soon Cosima is pouring beer onto the hot rocks resting in the heater.  
  
"Cosima, it's too early to start drinking!" Delphine lightheartedly scolds her with a giggle.  
  
"Who's said anything about drinking? Can't you feel the amazing smell from the steam?"  
  
And she does. There's a faint sweet smell of cinnamon and caramel, of smoky oak and smoky honey, all the flavours that are sometimes hard to distinct in the golden beverage and she never knew were there until they now spread through the air. Delphine inhales the aromas, a colourful embrace to her senses and she hums in approval.  
  
"Oui, it smells amazing."  
  
Then Cosima leans back against the wall, hissing at the warm wood until she's eased into the feeling, a sweat already breaking out on her forehead and Delphine thinks life is wonderful. Because she's safe, she's happy and perfectly content of spending this calm early morning with the love of her life.  
  
She then notices how the light from the tiny window falls on Cosima's thighs; how it catches in the tiny drops formed from her lover's pores and how her pale olive skin looks absolutely healthy and soft and smooth; imagines just how healthy and soft and smooth it is to feel under the tentative palms of her hands.  
  
Delphine's gaze travels to Cosima's face, enjoys how her eyelids fall heavy and tired over those hazel intelligent eyes and then at her nose and cheeks and lips and chin, then follows her slender neck and catches the steady pulse of her aorta.  
  
Her own heart throbs with painful envious love at the sight of the shadows that get to touch and follow each curve of Cosima's throat, dipping at the collarbones, dipping in the valley between swells of breasts only to give space for another ray of sun to cup each mound.  
  
A droplet of sweat or water catches her attention and she watches it trickle down Cosima's abdomen, only to break at the creases of skin and fat created by the bend of her body.  
  
Delphine is anew filled with awe and wonder, devotion and love and oh how she loves to love this amazing woman; how pure and beautiful this aching love is.  
  
Cosima is a celestial body, created from stardust in the vast cosmos and somehow she had ended up here, taking form as this lively curious human and Delphine gets to love her. Delphine gets to be by her side and how it hurts. It's making her solemn and she longs for the other woman.  
  
So she does what her body tells her to do and reaches for her, reaches for Cosima's hand and heart and pulls their lips together. They mould perfectly; like a sculptor and their clay; an artist and their brush, a musician and their tones. Like two lovers.   
  
Cosima tastes of faint sea and faint peonies that lingers around each corner. Her skin so easy to grip between teeth; so easy to soothe under a gentle tongue; so simple to worship with fingers and lips and tongue.  
  
Cosima sounds of summer and dreams, of bright nights and the foreign traditions and myths these islands reek of. A soft kiss on Delphine's eardrums that she wishes to rewind and replay.  
  
Cosima feels of soft summer grass and soft summer rains, icy water and the heat of the sauna; of perspiration created from the warmth and their love.  
  
Yes, Delphine loves the early mornings. Loves to see the glow of a sun emit from somewhere within Cosima as her back arches when pleasure invades the depth of her soul. She loves to taste the morning dew on her tongue and hear the summer kiss her eardrums through her echoing love.  
  
Yes, her heart trembles and throbs with painful love even as they skip restless; spent; down over pebbles and grass. As they break the stillness of a another midsummer night along with pike and roach, to make the water speckle with gold. And then she shrieks along with the gulls as the ice cold water embraces her quivering soul.


End file.
